tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Conklin
Appearance Soft brown hair on the longer side, with light blue eyes. His body build is on the thinner side, but there seems to be an odd vitality about him. Mask is a clean smile mask. Personality A warm and conscientious person in the day light and good company. But he is a ghoul to his core when it comes down to it so as much as he enjoys being around humans he is very careful about whom he trusts. Strengths: He is proficient at what he likes to call his sword and shield method. Either switching his kagune between the two, or wrapping it about his body and arms to form an armor with his shield and sword appendages near his hands. Weaknesses: He is a bad ghoul in the sense that he won't eat any human that he comes upon. More particular to trying to be a nicer ghoul when he can afford it, killing people he sees doing wrong. Also hates starbucks coffee.... with a passion. Maybe more than that filthy human food even. Abilities Strengthened body, even though Jack may not know to much about fighting yet, he knows that working out and the like will help to make him stronger as it is. And to be able to wield his kagune he works out every night, from pushups to pullups, chins, working his core. He does anything and everything to tear his muscles up before he hits the sack for the night. Due to this his body is devoid of normal body fat, something he actually dislikes because he think it shows off how thin he is. This compact build from his training means he weighs a surprising amount for what he looks like visually. No Martial Training, even if he is good at keeping himself fit, Jack has no formal training at all. This has severly limited his fighting potential, his reactions slow, and his overall performance limited. Due to this he mostly still counts on his body to be able to handle the damage he takes instead of dodging or trying to out think his opponent. More aimed towards a very straight forwards fighting style, using his strength to crush his opponents may not last against much more experienced foes. Story Choosing to live in ward one would be considered tantamount to suicide by most ghouls. His situation allows him a bit of flexibility, due to his somewhat more..... aligned views of who and when to eat he saved a police officers son once while he was out looking for food. The officer seeing him as a useful asset, after initially threatening to turn him in. Which Jack had warned him against sternly in the moment, they both saw the meeting as a chance for a compromise beneficial to the two of them. So Jack would get tipped by Mike, who was the officers son, about criminals that either got away from their charges, or couldn't be dealt with by the police in the normal manner. Jack would get food, that would then be hushed up by his helpful friend, and the police station got rid of problems they had no other good solution for. (This is a tentative idea that I would like to throw out with how he manages to stay under the radar in such a CCG heavy area, just give me a feel for what you think of it.) Development One-shots: Mask: